Peeping Brady
by MartineOffice
Summary: Brady witnesses something that was not meant for him.


Brady had never intended to see Owain naked. Had never even thought about it, honestly.

Brady had recently discovered where Owain would bathe, and the exact time as well. It was a pretty place hidden as well, how Brady stumbled upon it he had no clue, but he was eternally greatful. He had taken up the habit of staying late for dinner pretending to be cleaning his staff, or taking his time eating, waiting until Owain disappeared into the area where he would bathe daily, that clear spring.

Eventually Brady figured Owain's routine out and would secretly watch Owain without him noticing. Oh was he beautiful. Brady was never interested in men, but Owain was an acception.

Everything about him was gorgeous, his short spiky yet soft blonde hair, his pale yet warm skin, his crisp green beautiful eyes, his gorgeous heartwarming smile, his beautiful abs and toned arms, and the rest of his muscular toned body. Owain was what many would consider "irresistible."

One time while peeping, Brady lost track of time and location. He was closer to Owain than he usually was so he could get an even closer look.

And there he was. Standing under a crisp small waterfall, eyes closed, scrubbing his thick blonde hair. Water slid teasingly down the expanse of naked skin as Owain rinsed his hair.

He could not stop staring at Owain's ass, it was better than any one he had seen on a female.

Brady felt himself flush with shame over his blatant ogling but he could not stop; somehow mesmerized.

Then Owain began glancing around the empty space feeling he was alone (or so he thought) with a guilty expression that piqued Brady's curiosity.

He understood the reason for that guilt a moment later.

Leaning his back against a rock and closing his eyes again, Owain lowered his hands down to his groin and massaged the flowing water into his neatly trimmed pubic hair. He sighed in obvious pleasure as gentle fingers lathered the wiry strands, then slid down to cup his balls, massaging the globes tenderly and bringing a rapid hardening to his cock. Owain's right hand circled the growing length, squeezing and twisting with light, experienced touches.

Brady gulped, feeling his own penis growing stiff in response. He was not sure how to feel about that; about getting hard over another guy, but the reaction was undeniable.

Owain's left hand began to alternate between his balls and his chest, bringing his pert little pink nipples to eager attention with little more than a stroke. His soft gasps of enjoyment told Brady just how sensitive those nipples must be and brought another unexpected surge to Brady's groin as he imagined what it might feel like to lick those tiny nubs.

Almost as if he could hear those naughty thoughts, Owain moaned, his hand sliding over the length of what Brady suddenly realized was an extremely impressive cock. Now fully extended, it was probably seven or eight inches long and very sturdy. It was not ugly, though, not in the slightest. Like the rest of Owain's body, his cock was well...beautiful.

Brady licked his lips, not even caring that the thought was totally gay as he wondered what it would feel like and how Owain would react if he were to give that pretty cock a taste. He chewed his lip, holding his breath as he watched Owain's fingertips tease the flared head, circling and squeezing gently.

Owain's hand clasped tighter around the engorged cock, forming a tight entrance to thrust into as his hips began to buck. "Oh, yeah," he murmured.

The sound sent a surge of desire bolting through Brady so powerfully that he gasped, eyelids fluttering as he crept forward a couple of steps to keep Owain's cock in sight as the other boy turned to face the other way. He did not want to miss a moment of the show.

Fortunately, Owain was so caught up in his own pleasure that he remained unaware of his hidden observer. His hips were rolling now, buttocks clenching with effort, one hand pressed against the rock as the other one squeezed tightly around Owain's rigid length. He was panting with growing need, desperately thrusting into his closed fist.

Brady nearly moaned again at the sight.

At last, a strangled shout escaped Owain's lips. "Ooh, Brady," he groaned roughly, milking ropes of thick cum all over his stomach and the rock. The sight and sound were Brady's undoing. He creamed himself without ever having touched his own cock.

A deep sigh escaped Owain's lips as the tension slowly seeped from his body. "Oh, Brady," he said again, but the tone was filled with sadness this time.

Brady backed off, slinking silently out of the spring area as he was suddenly struck by how inappropriate his act of voyeurism had been. Never mind that Owain had been fantasizing about him. The fact was, the other boy had believed himself entirely alone and that was the only reason he had felt safe enough to give in to his desire. Brady knew that if Owain ever found out that he had had a witness, he would be horrified; mortified beyond measure.

The thing was, given his lifelong assumption of being straight, which was a little hard to justify now that he had dampness spreading across the front of his pants caused by watching another boy jack off; Brady suddenly wondered why he did not feel mortified.

For he did not . . . at all. On the contrary. He could hardly wait until next time.


End file.
